


Closer

by Darkrivertempest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics, no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: Severus wants Hermione to get him closer to Heaven





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33 (nocturnus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnus/gifts).



> Written for Nocturnus33 at HP_conenvy 2012.
> 
> Their request: _Severus Snape accidentally encounters adult Hermione in a muggle rock concert. Why are they there? What happens?_
> 
> **Warning:** This story is based on the NIN's song, [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPTFwQP86BRs&has_verified=1), which is raw, gritty, and all kinds of smutty (lyrics included). Sexual/impure/sinful thoughts like whoa! You've been warned.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. (Although, I don't think she'd do this to her characters, I'm pretty sure.)
> 
> The song, _Closer_ belongs to NIN and Interscope Records.

I see her towards the back of the crowd.

I haven’t seen her for close to five years prior to tonight.

I can only imagine she is here for a purpose other than her own, perhaps as the result of a dare or a bet where she was on the losing end. I only speculate because she is clearly not comfortable in her surroundings as she keeps glancing at her watch, swaying back and forth as if impatient, her face pinched. 

I can see her from my hidden position in the shadows, my presence invisible to the general Muggle public by a _Notice-Me-Not_ Charm, which serves a dual purpose. It allows me to enjoy the concert without having to interact with others. It also allows me to move amongst them with relative ease, especially with this particular band. It’s an unfortunate—or fortunate, depending on your point of view—happenstance that the lead singer could be my twin.

I see the changes time has wrought over her physical form. The gangly teenaged girl is gone; in her place is a young woman, luscious curves denoting a firm arse along with pert breasts allotted to youth. What had been an ungodly amount of bush-like hair is now tamed into riotous curls that fall only to her shoulders. Her manner of dress has certainly improved as well. No frumpy schoolgirl outfits to be seen here; instead, black leather pants accentuate her rather long legs, cupping and shaping her delectable attributes. Her top draws attention to its arresting, bare-shoulder design, with fluttery ruffles cascading down the single sleeve and side seam in colours that are reminiscent of Lucius’ beloved peacocks. 

I watch her closely as the band takes the stage for another set, and my mouth curls in wicked delight at the song they choose. The pulsing rhythm is measured intentionally to induce desire and lust, as are the lyrics.

 

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

 

I notice her frown and standing on the tips of her toes to see the band over the heads of the crowd. She is studying the lead singer, who is caressing the mic stand as if it were his lover. I can tell she’s watching him with keen interest, as her hand drifts to her chest, a tinge of pink on her skin from possible embarrassment. 

I wait to see her reaction to the next stanza; the lyrics will certainly raise more than a virginal blush upon that creamy skin. The words have already filled me with a need to fulfil the song’s demand. 

 

_Help me… I broke apart my insides, help me… I’ve got no soul to sell  
Help me… the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal_

 

I want to swallow that gasp she has on her lips, to tighten my fist in her hair and press her down to her knees, demanding that she suck my cock. It doesn’t matter why she is here; tonight, she is mine to do with as I please.

 

_I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

 

I want to feel her tongue swirl around my shaft, delving into the slit and coating her lips with my pre-come. To suck me down to the root as I grind my teeth and take pleasure in her gagging on my length. To demand that she fuck herself on her fingers, going deeper every time she swallows me.

 

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

 

I crave to see her eyes when I tighten my grip on her hair and halt her lovely mouth from finishing me. Instead, I will take myself in hand and stroke, one… two… three times before coating her cheeks, nose and mouth with my spunk. In the flashing strobe light, the semen will glisten as it slowly drips down her face, her tongue swiping out to lick me clean.

 

_Help me… tear down my reason, help me… its' your sex I can smell  
Help me… you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

 

I need to taste her. I envision pulling her to stand in front of me, taking the fingers that had been pumping in and out of her quim into my mouth, closing my eyes at the ecstasy of her scent and flavour. The tang upon my tongue stirs the fire within me once again and I dip my hand past her knickers to find that she has soaked them through with her desire.

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

 

I tell her to turn around, to bend over and show me how much she’d like me to fuck her. She does so, without any hesitation, giving me a coy smile. I grasp her hips in a bruising grip and pull her against me, her juices allowing my cock to slide up and down her folds with ease. I don’t care that we are in a crowd; I want them all to know to whom she belongs, to hear her scream my name when she clenches around my cock, robbing me of any sanity I had left. 

 

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

 

“Professor Snape?”

I realise with much vexation that I have let the _Notice-Me-Not_ Charm slip and the feel of the witch in my arms has been dispelled with those hated words. “Miss Granger,” I acknowledge. “I’m not your professor.”

I have caught her off-guard with my presence by evidence of the anxious look she sends my way. I will say nothing to ease her discomfiture; I like seeing that uncertain light in her eyes. It’s when she has her Gryffindor hackles up that I can’t stand her. 

“No, you’re not. My apologies,” she offered, her hand on her throat, as if I were about to bite her. “What are you doing here?”

I want to tell her, ‘Thinking about bending you over the railing and fucking you’, but that would only send the chit off in a tizzy, and it wouldn’t help me achieve my goal. “Decoy,” I mutter, pointing to myself and then to the lead singer of the band.

She gives me a wry glance. “It is a rather uncanny resemblance.”

“I’m paid well to be mobbed,” I explain offhandedly. “Why are you here? This venue hardly seems your _type_.” 

“I was supposed to meet someone here, if you must know,” she huffed with a disdainful sniff. “And you shouldn’t presume to know my type.” 

I see embarrassment once again stain the exposed skin on her chest. “I shall presume as I wish. Now, whom are you supposed to meet? Perhaps I can point you in their direction,” I said slyly. 

She doesn’t want to tell me, this much is clear. I move closer and invade her space, trying to intimidate her as I have in the past, but to my surprise, she holds her ground. Maybe Granger has matured in more ways than one. She notches up her chin, daring me to mock her.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. They were to be here an hour ago. Apparently I’ve be stood up.” She crossed her arms, defiant. “So, go ahead; castigate me with that sharp tongue of yours before I lose the nerve I worked up to even be here.”

I cannot believe my luck, nor some insipid fool’s ineptitude, but I shall definitely seize this opportunity with both hands. “I have no such inclination to, as you say, castigate you. In fact, I was about to suggest you join me backstage. The view is infinitely better.”

I should not be surprised at anything that occurs this evening, but once again, Hermione Granger astounds me when she smiles brilliantly and places her hand on my arm. “I would like that… Severus.”

I take her hand and lead her past the thrumming crowds, knowing I will become that name she cries in the depths of passion, whether it be now or in the future. 

Because it is what I want.


End file.
